1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack including a plurality of unit cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices have become widespread with rapid developments in electronics, communications, and the computer industry. A rechargeable secondary battery is mainly used as the power source of a portable electronic device.
A secondary battery including a single unit cell may be used as the power source of a small electronic device such as a mobile telephone. However, in order to provide enough output and capacity, a battery pack type secondary battery, in which a plurality of unit cells are connected to each other serially or are connected to each other in parallel, is used for a medium-sized or large device such as a laptop computer, an electric power tool, and an electric bike.